Stuff,just stuff
by avidbookreader14
Summary: Artemis at seventeen years old is a hard working Erudite/Ex-Candor. She works for Janine Mathews and hold many secrets, including what lays behind the gate. (Will update later)
1. Chapter 1

Before you begin reading **I must thank**

**BlackMambaRebel: For creating the charecters Channing and Hayden. Sorry the first chapter is short. **

5 am My alarm woke me causing me to groan. Unlike most alarms I couldn't reach over and shut it off. I had to stand, walk across the room, type in a code, then another and whala. Job done. Rubbing my eyes I slipped on a pair of royal blue slippers and made my way to th kitchen. You could call it a kitchen I guess but it wasn't much. White cabinets that were a pain to clean, blue tiled countertops, a fridge and stove. That was about. Pulling out a bowl I frowned at a chip in the tile. One more reason to change the countertops. Maybe I can get Hayden, or Channing to help me. I may be a certified genius, and I may know how to roll up my sleeves and work hard. However I do not have as much muscles as they do. Though I work out to maintain a healthy balance between diet, and exercise Hayden was the muscles of the crew.

After setting my bowl of cereal on my desk I booted up the computer. Though it looks like I have many thats incorrect. I have one big monitor, and many screens. After typing in my security code I opened up multiple windows to show all my cameras. Then once again I typed in another code so I could view the footage.

An hour passed of watching what happened while I was asleep. I came to the conclusion it was nothing exciting. Nobody tried to break in anywhere, however I did learn that the girl in room b4, Bridget. Is cheating on her boyfriend with the manager's son. The question is do I send the footage to her boyfriend or not? Thoughts were interrupted by the buzz of my phone as I read a text sent by Hayden.

Meet me at the usual cafe. -Hayden

Standing up I showered, brushed out my red locks, threw on a tight fitting-navy blue dress, and heels. Then I grabbed my laptop case and headed to swap my glasses for contacts. Once again somebody stole them. HOW THE HECK DO THEY KEEP DOING THAT!? I have my apartment locked so tight not a thief smaller than an atom could get in. Well thats a lie an atom co-Thats not the point. The point is someone keeps stealing my contacts. That is one reason I lock everything so tight. If somebody is willing to steel contacts tailored to my eyes, what else could they want? But that was just a minor reason.

I'm known as a mystery in my faction. After ranking first in initiation I scored a job with Janine matthews. Not bad though I never get a break. Its okay though my friends understand. Seeing as Hayden also works for her and Channing...Well he is her daughter. We met during my initiation which was a year after theirs. Hayden was the tutor to help us all with our essays. I know what everyone thinks. 'Doesn't the tutor get with the student?'The answer? Is no. Hayden and I are so close you could call us three of us have a started a long time ago, like a young adult version of hide and seek. One of us hides a bug, the others find it. Except there is no turns its a free for all. I so far am winning. This probably has to do with the fact I created the game. I presume this is why people think im a spy. Seeing as I buy bugs by the dozens. I also wear one everyday to record my conversations. Though my tight security probably leads people to think i'm hiding something as well. Who's blaming me? After living in Candor where all my information was out in the open, I like to keep all my things safe and secure in my apartment. Plus if anyone found the information I withheld,Janine would have me executed. No I hope she wouldnt it seems like she likes me...maybe she doesn't.

After ordering a coffee I took a seat. Coffee wasn't really my thing but today would be busy. I opened my laptop typing in, another code. Then I opened my file labeled. "Stuff...just stuff." It where I held all the information Janine wanted me to hold. Suddenly I felt two warm bodies sit in the booth. One on my left, the other across from me. Glancing up I continued typing without looking. "Oh hey, Hayden. Morning Channing." Channing smiled and waved but Hayden lay his head on the table. "Someones tired." I joked.

"I stayed up all night, working." He groaned.

"Ok then take this." I handed him my coffee and he sipped it slowly. An alarm rang on my phone.

"Time to pick up the initiates." I told Hayden who stood groggily.

"Okay bye." He grumbled before walking off leaving it just me, and Channing.


	2. Chapter 2: Unexpected, and well hidden

ayden sauntered off leaving it just me and Channing.

"So your sisters sixteen now?" I asked though I knew the answer. How could I not? Everyone in Erudite was talking about some party, that I didn't go to might I add. Plus it was Janines perfect little Erudite girl. Realistically I know Chase isn't perfect but she sure acts like it, and everyone plays along.

"Yup, whittle Chasey all growing up." I laughed as he pinched my cheek.

"How was the party?"

"Good, I wasn't really supposed to be there but dropped in to check in."

"Oh real-" My words were cut off by my mozart ringtone. Hayden always laughed at it reminding me i'm still a teen but, whatever. "Hello Artemis speaking." I chirped before Janine replied.

"Janine Matthews, Artemis why don't you come have a little chat. I hear you have updates about the weather." That really wasn't my job. Weather was code for 'outside the wall,'

"Yes, of course...I'll be there as fast as my feet can take me." With that we both hung up. "Sorry Channing gotta dash." Hugging him in a friendly way I headed for Janine's office.

"Come in, come in. Sit please." Janine said as she adjusted her glasses. I get the feeling she, like almost everyone, wore fake glasses. I hate when people do this. Me? I have too theres no choice, I've never had good eyesight and without my glasses...Well I wouldn't be able to see well. Opening my file I took a deep breath.

"The rebels have figured out how to travel through the gates, without us knowing,again." I knew she wouldn't like the news but it was my job to tell her. Contrary to what people believe all the important information is not on her computer. All of the information is scattered in a pattern. A lot of it is sent to mine, probably because Its locked so tight. I often wonder if one of the reasons she chose me for this job is because of the paper I wrote for initiation. I actually wrote three but only turned in one. "The importance of self security." A lot of other initiates made fun of my choice but the look on their faces when I got first clearly said, 'What the heck did she wright?'.

"Well, we'll just have to keep them away. I want even more security guarding the gates." Nodding I typed the simple instruction, along with many others. After a bit of discussion she paused.

"So.." Her voice held a 'try to be casual' tone, in way i've never heard before. "Are you and Hayden together yet?" I knew that question was coming. Everyone thought that we were just gonna go out one that was the case, it would've happened already. I know how to take charge and get what I want, I don't normally hide secrets. They didn't understand Hayden and I's relationship. After initiation I was terribly lonely and missed my family. Hayden and his wonderful family took me under their wing, treated me like a relative. The mere thought of Hayden and I makes me laugh. Problem was Janine was asking the question, which meant even a snicker wouldn't settle well. He would beat up any guy for me, even if it was his best friend. Luckily he won't have to because Channing and I will never, ever get together. Even if I wanted to, I work for his mother. On top of that i'm not interested in any relationships. I don't even understand why she cares if we're together. It could be because we work together, but it always sounded like she wanted him. Which is ridiculous because she is old enough to be his mother. Or maybe she's just curious because Channing, Hayden ,and I are friends.

"No, ma'am. Hayden and I are just friends, more like siblings actually." She nodded and began walking to the door eager to leave.

"Well I have to go send a letter, lock the door on your way out." Odd...doesn't she have people for that? Before I could open my mouth she swooped out in a hurry and down the steps, leaving me alone in her office. I felt slightly honored, not many were trusted in here alone. I'm sure her children, and Hayden are. I continued typing an email and sent it to Dauntless headquarters. Carefully I packed my laptop into its case. Gazing around once more I turned to leave when something caught my eye. She had a picture of the erudite symbol. That wasn't odd, however it was crooked. Nothing in her office was ever out of place. Especially a picture of our faction symbol. Knowing Janine wouldn't like it I stepped forward and turned it.

At the slightest touch it fell off the wall causing me to scramble. 'For every action there is a reaction.' I thought remembering all of Newtons laws. 'An object in motion stays in motion, an object at rest stays at rest. Unless acted on by an outside force.' In this situation the object was the picture, the outside force? My hand and the ground. When I stood to hang it once more I noticed a picture was behind it.

A younger Janine held six-year-old Channings hand. Oh man he was such a cute kid. Someones arm was wrapped around her waist. A mans arm, he looked a lot like Channing from the blonde hair to the blue eyes. In his other arm, balanced on his hip was a four year old Chase. She as well had the blonde hair, and blue eyes but looked a lot like her mother. Wedged in the corner of the frame was a letter. My Erudite curiosity willed me to read it, it beckoned me with every fiber of my being. So I did. The date was one week ago.

"Dear,Janine, my lovely my everything.

I miss you,Channing, and Chase. I can't believe our baby girl is sixteen already. I wish I could be there for you war out here is awful. So many young children return bruised and battered. Many young boys, and girls die and it hurts me. To think if Channing had chosen Dauntlesss this could be him. Thank goodness he stayed safely in the hands of Erudite. If this war ends, and I return they'll probably hate me. They won't understand. I miss you all so much, especially you m y little genius. Don't you ever forget that. You don't understand how much I miss you, or maybe you do. I have to go now the troops are coming back ill probably have to remove more bullets.

Love, William."

It all clicked. They must have taken the picture before he left. This William guy probably thought the war would end soon, and he would return home. I knew I shouldn't but I took a quick picture of it. Maybe I should show Channing, maybe he already know. After fixing the picture frame I hurried to where I would meet the initiates, and Hayden. Not even realizing how much time I had spent in her office, boggling over the letter.


End file.
